


A friend in need is a friend indeed

by BrokenIto



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, blood and wine
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenIto/pseuds/BrokenIto
Summary: 在故事结束之后，雷吉斯又说了些让杰洛特意想不到的话。Some unexpected words from Regis.





	A friend in need is a friend indeed

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A friend in need is a friend indeed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069875) by [BrokenIto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenIto/pseuds/BrokenIto)



“我还不想走，我们再坐一会吧。“杰洛特说。

雷吉斯拿起酒瓶，喝了一口：“当然，在见证和参与了这么多重大事件之后，我觉得我们理应休息一会。”

杰洛特靠在岩石上舒展四肢，望向了火堆。

陶森特的河流就在不远处湍湍，萤火虫伸开干燥的翅膀在暖夜中四处纷飞，苇草上斑驳地闪着暗绿的光点。亨里埃塔的城堡在墨蓝色的暗夜里仍然依稀可辨，高耸的崖壁挡下了藏满了宫廷秘闻的风。杰洛特把没理的头发向后拨了拨，南国的醇厚美酒让他们的头脑温热地发晕，怂恿他们在吞下苦涩的果实后倒头大睡。

陶森特是个梦，愿意的话可以永远做下去。这里的河流里没有奶和蜜，但连溅出来的血都带着甜丝丝的酒香。

“所以接下来呢？”雷吉斯问。“亨里埃塔以反复无常出名，我依然担心有朝一日她对你的好感会转变为敌意，我甚至认为我不应该就这样仓促地离你而去，这相较于你的付出而言太不公平。”他的手指抚摸着酒瓶：“但是……剿杀吸血鬼的种子已经彻底破土，商人的摊上摆好了大蒜和圣水，而我也不能再酿曼陀罗酒。狄拉夫也不在这里了，我动身的时候到了。”

“为了你。”杰洛特说，往火堆里加了几根折断的树枝。“狄拉夫算不上我见过最大的混账。但是为了你，雷吉斯。” 

希里的离开将他的人生又抽去了一部分，他现在还是能模糊地感觉到脑海深处留存着一个打磨光滑的缺口。救下一条生命不会把它填满，但是失去一条毫无疑问会凿出新的裂痕。

吸血鬼的表情凝滞了几秒，罕见地没有流露出任何思索的痕迹。他合上了半开的嘴。

杰洛特从他手里拿过酒瓶，仰头一口把这一瓶曼陀罗喝得见了底。

“谢谢你，杰洛特。我对此非常感激。”雷吉斯说。猎魔人从他的声音里听得出某种踌躇。

“我还不知道你会想试图在我面前隐藏感情。”他说：“说吧，雷吉斯，你想去哪？”

“哦，那不是关于我的目的地，”吸血鬼说。他在摊牌后反而如释重负，不过姿态和语气里依然很克制：“而是我的起始点。”

“别让我猜。”杰洛特说；在猜人心思上他向来除了逼迫和投降以外没什么手段。

“我发现自己必须离开你。”雷吉斯说，又补上一句：“你肯定也猜不到。”

“……”杰洛特踢开酒瓶：“为什么？”

吸血鬼的手托在了自己下巴上，苍白尖锐的指甲在火光里泛着红：“鉴于你的过往经验，我觉得没有必要再向你提及我们世界的风俗和通常人类习惯的不同；不过确实它一直都被视为不洁的癖好，同性之间的爱情由于纯粹追求精神和感官上的愉悦，往往被认为比不为了繁衍后代的性爱更邪恶。实际上在我的观察中，许多野生和家养的动物也存在着这种行为。另外一件有意思的事情是，人类在对超出自己常识的性爱上也心怀恐惧，但是如果让女子穿上男装去诱惑男人，他们的反应却还会变得更热情些。”

“……”

柴堆噼啪。

枝头的乌鸦叫了一声，雷吉斯听后笑了笑。

“雷吉斯。”杰洛特说：“所以你离开的原因是，呃，如果我知道你对狄拉夫的感情是这样的话……”

“哦，不。”雷吉斯说。“不是狄拉夫，抱歉，我不应该漏提这一点的。”

乌鸦又叫了一声，听起来像是大笑。

“……”

“你明白了吗？”吸血鬼说：“所以我必须离开，我不能再让自己打扰你的人生了。我衷心地祝福你，希望你会有一个配得上你的美好结局。”

“我并不希望我成为你决定离开的理由，雷吉斯。” 

“我说过了，你不能试探一个瘾君子，虽然你从来都没听进去。但是谁知道呢，”他站起身：“也许我们还会有再见面的一天的，我还有预感。”

“那么，保重了，雷吉斯。”杰洛特说。

“再见了，杰洛特。”雷吉斯说。

就像他们之前的一次告别那样，这次连斗篷都没有，爱米尔·雷吉斯·洛赫雷课·塔吉夫就在空气里变成了一阵淡色的雾气，消失不见了。

杰洛特静静地坐了几分钟，接着在火堆旁躺了下来，温暖的火光照着他的脸，还有那颗安稳地歇在胸口的狼头徽章。

只有萤火虫继续在空气里扇动翅膀，不曾停歇。

 

\---

他们再见面了吗？见了，毕竟有巫师十周年纪念视频为证（

虽然没有明说结局，但我打的是入狱（主线是猎魔人希里，恩希尔统一北境，叶奈法结局


End file.
